


All I Have to Lose

by Pantastic_Pancake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Pancake/pseuds/Pantastic_Pancake
Summary: Keith knows about the rumors. He always has. Rumors have surrounded him his entire life. After his mom left, everyone whispered about where she could have gone, and before that, they wondered who she was at all. Then his dad died, and the other kids in the home gossiped about what had happened to him. And then there’s now. Everyone knows that Shiro basically adopted him, in all but name. No one knew why, or why he kept fighting to keep Keith here like after yesterday when he socked that asshat in the jaw. They never asked. Until today. Maybe he’d finally have a friend. Maybe more than that. Oh, but little did Keith know how much he’d really have. Have to lose, that is.





	All I Have to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done this before help

Keith knows about the rumors. He always has. Rumors have surrounded him his entire life. After his mom left, everyone whispered about where she could have gone, and before that, they wondered who she was at all. Then his dad died, and the other kids in the home gossiped about what had happened to him. And then there’s now. Everyone knows that Shiro basically adopted him, in all but name. No one knew why, or why he kept fighting to keep Keith here like after yesterday when he socked that asshat in the jaw. They never asked. Until today. Keith was in the hall, waiting for his next class to start, the last class of the day, when he showed up, just walked up to him. Not threatening, which Keith was regrettably used to. Keith was still tempted to just ignore him, but then the inevitable, unavoidable thought came. Fuck, he’s cute. 

“Hi, I’m Lance!” He said cheerily. “You’re Keith, right?” 

“Um, yeah.” Keith’s mind was an endless stream of question marks. “What do you want?” He wondered if that came off rude. Oh well, he didn’t know this kid, cute as he was.

“Oh, well, uh,” Lance looked as though he was figuring out how to phrase his sentence. Great, what offensive thing was it gonna be this time? “There’s been a lot of rumors about you, and I wanted to actually ask you about them. Is that okay?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah I guess.” Keith was sincerely taken back. Since when did any of these kids actually care what was true? Well, he supposed, gotta hear him out, right?

“A lot of people have been saying that, uh, Shiro only fights to keep you here out of pity,” Now, this is the point Keith would tell whoever was talking to him to fuck right off. But Lance’s tone implied that he didn’t believe it and that he had enough decency to guess it might be sensitive. Had he finally found the miracle that was a decent person in his grade? “I know that probably isn’t true, though! We’re in the same class, I’ve seen you fly! You’re incredible! But no one seems to believe that that is the reason Shiro wants you to stay.” 

“Well, uh, as far as I know, Shiro wants me here so badly because he knows that I could do well if I just stopped punching people in the face.” Yes. The answer was yes, he had found a decent thirteen-year-old boy. It was a hell of a miracle, but here he was. 

“Is that a direct quote?” Lance quipped. Shit, he’s funny too? Keith had to wonder how this kid even existed. 

“It’s a bit paraphrased.”

“He wouldn’t actually be that harsh?”

“I wouldn’t say that-” Lance laughed. Keith laughed too. How??? Is??? This???? Happening??????? Someone came up to him, was being nice, wanted clarification on rumors, not to make fun of him about them, and was now joking around with him like they’d been friends for years? Since when was this a thing people did? Don’t question it, Keith told himself. If someone wants to be your friend for whatever reason, just roll with it. And now he sounded like Shiro. “So, is there anything else you wanted to ask you me?” 

“Uh, well, most of the other rumors are about your parents, and I assume that’s not something wanna talk about.” Oh. My. God. Keith felt something in the pit of his stomach. A happy nervousness that he recognized as a crush. Shit. No. He’s cute. No, Keith. He’s so nice. No! Aw, come on, at least don’t push this one away. 

“Yeah, they’re both out of the picture, not much more to it than that.”  
“Thought as much,” He shrugged it off as if that was all the information he needed. Maybe it was. Keith didn’t quite know what to say, honestly. He was crushing on a boy he’d just met, who’d proved to be the sweetest kid he’d met here (not a high bar to clear but still), and needed no, and maybe didn’t want, more information on his parents. Then the bell rang. “Oh shoot, bye!” Lance waved as he shot down the hall to his next class. Keith stood, stock-still, knowing he should get to his next class, but unable to move. Such a simple interaction, a casual conversation, made him freeze. The butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t leave. 

Eventually, he got to his class, but he couldn’t focus on anything. His mind kept drifting to the azure eyes and gentle voice and kind words and- fucking hell, he had it bad. He barely even knew Lance, and there he was daydreaming about him. Since when was he a hopeless romantic? Hope less romantic, more like. Keith continued to stare out the window, knowing his teacher probably wouldn’t notice. He had to chill. I mean, c’mon, you accept your sexuality, and then suddenly you just fall in love with the first person you talk to? No, he wasn’t in love, he just had a crush. That's normal right? Yeah, Keith told himself, of course, it’s normal. It’s probably the most normal thing that had ever happened to him. Yikes. Was his life really that crazy? What kind of question was that? Of course, it was. Well, he supposed, he should just ride this out. See where it goes, maybe he’d finally have a friend. Maybe more than that. Oh, but little did Keith know how much he’d really have. Have to lose, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope this is semi-decent. Please put any and all critique in the comments, I sure could use it.


End file.
